I'm the One
by SL919
Summary: “I’m the One” Adrian tells her diary this every day. You’ll see as we take a look into her diary. *sorry about the summary…couldn’t think of anything better*.
1. Entry 1

**Hey guys...it's me, soren919, back AGAIN for another story....lol. I should be able to manage this one easier and get more updates because there are gonna be pretty short chapters..:D. I hope you guys enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! ;)**

**Entry 1 **

Well, I usually don't right in these sort of things given that I usually deal with my feelings in different ways, but…this is my only hope in coping with them. To start things off, I saw Ricky talking to Amy today. I know that's not a big thing especially because they have a…a…ababy together which I still can't seem to get over. _MY_ boyfriend had a baby with Amy Juergens. He told me that he loved me and all, but I'm still not convinced. Anyways, back to Amy and Ricky talking to each other. The way he looked at her…no, the way she looked at him. They looked like they actually liked each other. I mean, Amy already said that she hated him. I was rejoicing inside when Ricky told me she said that. Wait…wait. She has Ben. What am I saying…although he did cheat on her with that Italian girl, Maria…I don't know why Amy didn't just have sex with Ben? She had sex with Ricky. I guess she's afraid of getting pregnant, but damn. Hasn't the girl heard of birth control and condoms…is she _THAT _naïve? Anyways, I think it's time for me to go…Ricky's calling me. I guess that means that he wants to have sex. AAAHHH…sex. That should be my next entry…sex with Ricky…lol. Nope…that's personal. So personal, not even my diary should know about that. Well, I gotta go now.

-Adrian


	2. Entry 2

**Ok, you guys asked for an update tonight…so I'm gonna see what I can do with this. I hope it's good!**

**P.S. – I am gonna write an actual story to go along with it from now on and dates (which are totally made up). :D**

**Entry 2 – September 5, 2009**

I just got back from my lunch date with Ricky. I'm surprised. We actually had a date instead of having sex…hm. I'm kinda glad that we didn't have sex today. I'm tired…it's not that I don't like having sex with Ricky…it's just that…I'm tired. So, this won't be long because I'm gonna go out with Grace in a few, but I will tell you a little about sex with Ricky…not much, because like I said, it's personal. Well, first off…goodness, where do I start? It's just so hot. And when he sweats…OH MY GOSH! His chest glistens and…ok, that's enough. Now I want to have sex with Ricky. Ugh! Damn his fine ass. Anyways, I think we are having a breakthrough. We had an amazing date…for the first hour (I'll explain later). We went to this little bistro, and it was so romantic. I really think Ricky and I were having more than just a physical bond…that is, until that bitch, Amy, broke up our date. She, Ben, and John came in on "family day" as she calls it. That's when Ricky left and Ben came. Here…I'll set the tone for you.

Ricky and I were on our date holding hands, looking across the table from each other. It was perfect. "I love you, Ricky." I said to him as I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I lo…" He was about to say 'love you', but his eyes left mine and looked past me. I looked at what he was looking at and that's when I saw…them. Ben, Amy, and John. See, Ben and John were ok, but Amy…my blood boils every time I look at her. "Hey, guys." Ricky said getting up from the table.

"Oh, hey, Ricky. What are you doing here?" Amy said while holding John. John giggled and clapped his hands when he saw Ricky. John was cute, but he'd be even cuter if he was Ricky and I's baby.

"Oh, nothing." Ricky said blankly.

"We were on a date, actually." I said getting up from where I was sitting. I hit Ricky's arm and stared at him.

"Well, we were having a family day, and I decided to take Amy and John out to the bistro." Ben said smiling at Ricky and me.

"Well," Ricky said imitating Ben's 'well' "it's not your family. It's mine. So, I say that we just do a trade off for a little bit. Is that ok, Adrian." Ricky said. I stood there for a moment shocked before I answered.

"Ricky, we were on a date." I said upset.

"It'll only be for a while. I just want to talk to Amy and play with John for a few." Ricky said looking at me with his brown eyes. I couldn't help but submit to those eyes. I turned my head away and nodded slowly. I looked back at them and Ricky was taking John from Ben and he, Amy, and John sat down at a table on the other side of the bistro. Ben sat down where Ricky was sitting.

"Hi, Adrian." Ben said smiling.

"Shut up." I said with my signature "pissed off" tone. I looked at Amy and Ricky. They were laughing and playing with John. They looked like a…a…a family. That's what hurt the most. That's what _I_ wanted. I'm to the point where I _need_ it. There have been many times where I thought about telling Ricky not to use a condom, or to go off birth control, but then…I know he wouldn't want to make the same "predicament" twice. Plus, that would just be tacky to have a boyfriend with a baby by me and another girl. I would look like a major slut…not saying that I'm not…hey, if being a slut keeps Ricky interested in me, then so be it.

"Adrian. We might as well talk to each other if we're sitting together." Ben said. I knew it, but it was fun to tell him shut up…and I was trying to see what Amy and Ricky were talking about.

"Shut…up." I said again. Then I pointed towards Amy and Ricky. I guess Ben got the point because his attention shifted from me to them. He narrowed his eyes when he saw. Then he looked back at me and sighed.

"They look great toge…" I cut him off.

"Shut up and don't say that. We are the ones being played here. Come on, don't you see." I said pointing to them again. He just looked at me and tilted his head to the side. "Whatever." I said getting up from the table and approaching them.

"Baby, can you drop me off at home? Grace and I are going out tonight and I need to change." I said smiling at him and looking Amy up and down. She rolled her eyes and turned to John.

"But what's wrong with what you have…" He tried to say.

"Ricky! I need to go home. Please." I said begging sort of.

"Ok, well, Amy, I'll see you tonight." He said getting up. "And I'll see you too, John." He said kissing John's forehead. He stood next to me and looked at me, I guess waiting for me to start walking. I grabbed his arm and we walked passed Ben.

"They're done now. You can go back to Amy." I said to Ben.

Then, Ricky drove me home and here I am now. I didn't ask him any questions on the car ride home because I was frankly to upset to do so. So…oh, wait. That's Grace. Well, diary, I'll write some more in you when I get home from my "girls night out".

-Adrian


	3. Entry 3

**Entry 3 – September 9, 2009**

"Relax." He tells me. That's all his ass can say after I saw him kissing the bitch next door.

"You swore you didn't like her. You _told_ me you didn't like her and that you would never cheat on me for her." I said livid. I looked into his eyes and I saw nothing in them. NO regret, NO nothing!

"Look, I didn't mean to. I just…"

"You just what?!" I cut him off. What did he just? He _just_ happened to kiss his baby's mother. He _just_ happened to lift her up and put her on the counter. He _just _happened to take off his shirt. What did he _just_?

"I got…I got caught up in a moment." Was all he could say. A moment? A damn moment. What the hell is that suppose to mean?

"What kind of moment, Ricky. You kissed her……no, you made out with her!" I said as mad as I've ever been.

"Look, it will never happen again, Adrian. I swear." He says. Really? Really? It will never happen again? Well, it's happened before…not with Amy, but it's happened before. "I can make it up to you." He said trying to unbutton my shirt. I slapped him.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You just kissed Amy Juergens and you expect me to have sex with you?! You _know_ I hate her! What were you thinking." I said feeling the tears start to come. But NO. I was not! I was not gonna cry in front of him. That's just giving him what he wants. I refuse to cry.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say as he turned around and left. I saw him get in his car and drive off. That was my cue. I walked over to Amy Juergens house. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"I'm coming." I could hear her say from a distance. Then, she opened the door. It took all of my power not to slap her. "Oh, Adr..Adrian. Hi?"

"Don't hi me, bitch." I said barging in. I saw George and Anne sitting down on the couch. My guess is that they just got in because they wouldn't just be sitting there if they saw what I saw. Thank goodness I took some pics on my cell phone to show them. "I saw you kissing him." I said as I pushed her shoulder lightly.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" She said trying to play dumb. I hate when people do that. I caught you, there's no need for you to play dumb.

"Since you wanna play dumbass, I'll explain what I saw. I saw you kissing _my _boyfriend. That's what I saw. How could you?" I asked. That's all I could ask. I didn't want to lose my temperature and slap her in front of her family.

"What's going on?" Ashley said as her and Griffin walked through the door.

"What's going on is that you sister here was MAKING OUT WITH RICKY!" I yelled so Mr. and Mrs. Juergens could hear. "Look, I took pictures on my phone." I said whipping out my phone and showing Ashley and Griffin. Then I took my phone back. "I'm sure my bestest buddy, Ben would LOVE to see these." I said beginning to text Ben.

"Please, don't." Amy begged.

"It's too late." I said as I hit the send button.

"NOOOO!" She yelled. She took my phone and threw it against the wall and ran upstairs crying. I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted her to feel as much pain as I was feeling. I guess it worked.

"Clean that up." I told Ashley as I walked out the house and back to my own. Thank goodness my parents were out on a date because I really felt like being alone.

Sooo, diary. This is how today went. Full of drama right? Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed…p.s. – just because I'm tired all the time doesn't mean I'm pregnant…cause I'm not. I'm too smart to get pregnant at 17 and ruin _this_ body…haha. And sorry I didn't write about my fun time with Grace…here's it in a nutshell. Grace and I went shopping. We met some guys, but I couldn't go further because of Ricky. Although Grace got one guys number. But, now that I'm single (yes…I'm officially gonna break up w/Ricky. He cheated on me for the last time), I'm gonna flirt…and I'm gonna flirt hard.

-Adrian


End file.
